Poke-Ficlets
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: A series of unrelated, smutty short stories involving various pairings. Newest chapter: Hilda/Cheren.
1. What About the Movie - HilbertCheren

"Why can't we finish the movie?" Cheren sighed, nudging away the firm grasp trying to slip up his t-shirt and the hot breath coming down his neck. He'd been fine with the warmth of Hilbert beside him, and even the way an arm ended up around his waist as they curled up together on the futon to watch a movie, but his boyfriend's mom had finally gone to bed and the impatient brunette wasn't keen on waiting a half hour for the movie to finish before they dropped the act. "I've see your dick before; it's nothing special, and this movie is much better lit than your crotch."

Hilbert laughed, finding Cheren's sarcastic attempts to shrug him off endlessly amusing. "That's okay, lean forward and you can keep watching the movie." He smirked, not caring about the elbow that soon struck his arm in retaliation. "You're only dating me for my Netflix account aren't you?"

Heaving another sigh, Cheren slid his glasses up his nose, and despite the fact Hilbert was getting into his groove of intentionally driving him up the wall, he found himself leaning his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're just going to talk for the rest of the movie until I give in now, aren't you?"

"It's an old move, but it works every time." Hilbert was able to irritate Cheren in ways nobody else could, in ways that could get him to haul ass and do what he wanted, instead of being his usual stubborn self. He usually tried to use that power for good, but there was a joy in bothering Cheren so much, and in getting him to put out. He knew Cheren didn't actually object, but their bickering was something that became part and parcel to their relationship, as it had been from their friendship since they were in pre-school.

In synch, both boys reached for something. Cheren went for the remote, pausing the movie and turning to face Hilbert, who was fishing his dick out of his newly unbuttoned boxers. "Okay, one blowjob, and then we finish the movie before we get to anything else." He didn't get a response, just a cute, grinning boy with his dick in his hand and a glimmer in his eye. Hilbert didn't say anything because he knew that there was no way Cheren wouldn't want to get something in return once the blowjob was over, and that they wouldn't be finishing the movie any time soon.

Soon enough Hilbert's hand was out of his lap, replaced by a small one, those long, spidery fingers gripping his base and tugging a little, followed soon after by a cascade of warm, wet breath along his head. As much as Cheren liked to keep his snarky, disaffected appearance up, the black-haired boy hadn't even slid into a better position, just leaning down from his position beside Hilbert to lower his head into his lap. He was too eager to get to it and get it 'over with', soon enough wrapping his lips around his boyfriend's head and pushing down.

Leaning back, Hilbert got comfortable, legs growing apart and slack as he watched down in his lap, that bespectacled boy blowing him with more eagerness than he'd ever really want to admit. It was all there in his actions though, the way his tongue slithered along his sensitive underside, how his eyes kept peeking up with way too much affection and sincerity for any self-professed grumpass to ever have. It all fell apart when he was with Hilbert, but his token resistance was all a part of it.

His eyes closing, Cheren bobbed his head steadily, his slender hand gripping the base tightly, moving along with his mouth to keep the entire cock before him stimulated. A few drops of pre hit his tongue, but he was more than used to it by this point, and instead of recoiling, simply pushed down and let the added moisture in his mouth be transferred across with a lick, getting it wetter and easier to work with. He'd done this a hundred times before, even from the awkward position of coming in from the side, and it didn't take him long to make Hilbert's grin vanish, the brunette slowly becoming a mess under his steady, practised technique. He'd had plenty of time to figure things out, and unlike his boyfriend, he took the time to figure out how to do things properly instead of just thrusting wildly.

Not that Hilbert ever let Cheren fuck him.

Or that Cheren minded.

The inevitable guiding hand wasn't far behind, urging Cheren faster, and soon enough the hand was gone, finding its place instead gripping Hilbert's inner thigh as he sank down further, taking him entirely into his mouth. A few inches ended up in the back of his throat, but it was nothing he wasn't used to, and it didn't slow him down at all. His lips tightened up around it, creating a seal as he sucked, tugging a little harder on him. It was all just as planned, making Hilbert stifle his moans and draw in unsteady breaths. Cheren was much slyer with how he went about making Hilbert drop his aloof, jokester veneer, enjoying instead to feel and hear the effects of his efforts as he got some fun out of it. The perfect foil to his sarcasm couldn't handle his oral skills.

Inevitably, Hilbert came, and Cheren knew all the telltale signs by now. His bobbing grew more frantic as Hilbert's hand tightened its grip in his hair and pushed him with erratic motions, eventually pulling him back altogether just in time to give Cheren a point-blank shot of his cock jerking and spurting cum. Used to it by now, Cheren didn't do anything but open his mouth as ropes of warm cum streaked across his face and his mouth, some of it ending up on his glasses. He was used to it though, and found that Hilbert rather liked the sight of him with cum on his glasses.

Once the hand went slack, Cheren pulled up and climbed into the panting boy's lap, a visible bulge in his own boxers and a hint of neediness in his expression.

"What about the movie?" Hilbert asked with a smile, Cheren's predictability winning him over again.

"It made no sense anyway."


	2. Roxie's New Piercing - RoxieMarley

"It's looking good. It's definitely healed!" Roxie said excitedly, bursting out of the bathroom with a trickle of green mouthwash running down her cheek. She'd been too excited to wipe it away, hopping right into her girlfriend's lap and just going right for a kiss.

Marley had been sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the bathroom so they could continue their best-of-until-we-get-bored fighting game spree. It took her completely by surprise when Roxie threw herself into her lap and started making out with her, but she didn't have any complaints about it. It had been almost a week since they last got to properly make out, as Roxie's new tongue piercing needed a few days to heal and sloppy makeouts would risk it not healing properly. With the news it was healed, she could understand Roxie's forwardness and impatience—waiting did not come naturally to the bassist—but she still would have liked some warning first.

Not that she bothered to say anything. She'd missed kissing her too, and she pressed into her lips with the sort of eagerness that usually never happened before a hand slid up her skirt. She wasn't feeling up for being anything other than honest about how much she missed the taste of her girlfriend, even if it tasted far mintier than usual. Her tongue slipped into Roxie's mouth, eager to feel the barbell piercing that now sat in the front portion of her tongue. She prodded it a few time, providing a strange sensation that made Roxie blush and growl, pushing her tongue back with her own and getting aggressive. Marley was used to that sort of thing, conceding dominance of the kiss over to Roxie as she felt the short girl push against her shoulders and urge her down. She gladly fell, the weight of the girl she loved atop her being something she could never say no to.

They spent more than a few minutes like that; hands on cheeks and hips, wisps of white hair sliding down into in front of Marley's eyes where she was too content to brush them away, and the metal balls impaled through her tongue tapping against her teeth in a not-entirely-pleasant sensation that she might have complained about if she wasn't just glad to be kissing Roxie again. Roxie shifted atop her, calves slipping against her hips as she straddled the pale girl and got comfortable. She always slipped into more assertive positions, trying to compensate a little for her short stature by having a loud, dominant personality.

When their kiss finally ended and Roxie sat up, the smile Marley had accidentally shown faded, her face returning to its usual, still veneer. "I thought we were playing when you got back."

"I got bored, pluth my tongue ith hea—" Her face went red, and she stopped talking immediately. She'd been lisping on and off since she had the piercing put in, her mouth still clumsily adapting to the piercing, and every time it slipped in, embarrassment followed.

Especially when she looked down to see Marley's lips curling into a small, mocking smile. Of course, for the purpose of laughing at her she showed all the emotion she wanted. "Your lisp is so cute," she teased, hands grasping Roxie's waist as she beamed up at the girl sarcastically. It was only fair when Roxie assumed dominance that she undercut her with a sarcastic remark.

"Shut up," Roxie replied in turn, shoving Marley's shoulder back as her face grew redder. "Or else you aren't going to know what being eaten out by a girl with a pierced tongue feels like."

The smile immediately left her face, which returned to its usual neutral state, and she dragged her thumb and forefinger along her lips, zipping her mouth shut. It was honestly the part of Roxie getting the new piercing she looked forward to the most, and the wait had done so much to her that she didn't want to be difficult and draw it out any further. She and Roxie could, at least, end up bantering for hours, and as much as she loved it, she hoped that she would love what was coming just as much.

Satisfied that Marley was cooperating, Roxie slid off the pale girl's lap, feet hitting the floor with dull 'thuds'. Her hands grabbed the hem of the long very long band t-shirt she wore as pyjamas, pulling it up her absurdly white thighs as she dropped to her knees. She'd been looking forward to going down on Marley just as much, and wanted to dive right in to see what she could do with it. Her goal was obvious; make that deadpan little shit she loved so much squirm. To wipe that still expression off her face, to give her voice a higher pitch as she cried for more. It was her favourite activity in the bedroom, and she was going to take great pride in using her new weapon.

Her fingers dragged up the pale thighs, then to the band of the black-and-white striped panties she wore, pulling them down. Marley got into a more comfortable position, sliding forward so that her legs dangled off the bed, ass parked on the edge to give Roxie perfect access to her. Once she felt her panties down her legs and bunch up around one ankle, her knees pulled away, legs parting to give her girlfriend all the space she needed. Roxie gladly took the bait, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Marley's puffy labia before licking up and planting another onto her clit. Her tongue slowly slid out of her mouth, slipping down her mound as she let it all out, much like she did during her shows. The metal stud pressed into her skin, and her eyes looked up along the slim girl's body to watch her expression closely.

Marley reached for Roxie's hair, running her fingers along it and through her ponytail as she stared back down at her, trying to keep herself steeled. She knew how smug Roxie would get if she broke, and she wanted to stay guarded and stern. It was her contribution to their little game, fighting against the loud girl's search for self-satisfaction by being her usual deadpan self for as long as she could. She didn't always make it, and in fact had only managed a few times, but when she did, she could act like nothing was wrong even as she was orgasming on her girlfriend's fingers. It was a pride issue for both of them.

Roxie focused mostly on licking the exterior, letting her piercing press into her skin and rub along every which way. The occasional lick inside told her that she was definitely working her over—the wetness and receptiveness of her pussy wasn't something Marley could simply pretend wasn't there—and made her keep up the offensive. She slipped a finger into her for good measure, pumping it as she lapped up the trickle of quim she was earning for her efforts. Her vision kept on Marley, steel-eyed as she sought even the slightest of nudges out of her. She had to win, no matter what.

Her tongue drifted upward, finding Marley's clitoris, and she decided it was war. Her metal stud pressed up to it and she began lapping at her girlfriend's nub. Her piercing pressed against the bundle of nerves in all directions, rubbing, pushing, and grinding up to it. A concentrated attack soon made Marley's eyes shut and soon enough her knees had trouble staying still. Roxie added a second and third finger to her immediately, not letting up on her as she caught the moment of weakness. Pumping and licking, she watched as Marley's head rolled back, the squirming of her knees making her feet tap into Roxie's sides, the toes curling as her body outright rebelled for trying to stifle the truth for so damn long.

She was moaning before long, the fingers in Roxie's hair becoming a little erratic, pulling away entirely as she realized she was betraying herself. She brought it up to her face, feigning a wipe of sweat from her brow, but as the motion ended she found herself biting her knuckle and staring down at Roxie. Smugness shone back at her, and she knew it was all over. A louder moan came out and she embraced it, giving up completely. The feeling of the metal ball was simply too good to lie about, and she shuddered as her body tightened, her release not far behind. She wouldn't be meeting this orgasm with a lie.

Her body's gradual unfurling had nothing on what happened when she was honest about her orgasm. She bucked her hips and cried out, hand slamming down onto the mattress, legs pulling apart wide and head pressing into the bed. Usually reserved and quiet, she made up for it by how much she vocally and physically enjoyed release. As the tingling sensation consumed her, every alight nerve shuddered, her muscles jerking, making her writhe and dance on the bed until coming down from her high and once again falling completely silent.

Roxie, feeling like a queen, slid up her girlfriend's body again and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I knew you'd like it," she said happily.

"It'th the betht," Marley replied, no amount of orgasms in the world being enough to keep her from snarking right in her lover's face.


	3. Forevermore - GrimsleyCaitlinShauntal

Caitlin had never felt quite as intimidated as she was at that moment, kneeling on the bed with Shauntal in front of her and Grimsley behind her, not a single article of clothing between the three of them, and hands going every which way. She told her lovers multiple times that she was ready for this, but she was always the best of the three at hiding her emotions, and it let her lie through her teeth. As the two older Elites prepared her, she held onto the bottle of lube, not letting slip that she was nervous about the big step they were taking with her.

Shauntal was, as usual, exceptionally gentle as she fingered her, finding the steady trickle of quim down her wrist not being enough for her comfort. She wanted to make absolutely certain that Caitlin was as wet as could be, even if that meant fingering her right through to her first orgasm of the night before they even started. Grimsley, on the other hand, was a little more aggressive in how he fondled Caitlin's ass, kneading the cheeks as he pulled them apart, slipping two lubricated fingers into her back door and parting them, trying to loosen up her ass and ready her. It was only the second time they had done anal, and so he took great care to ensure she was going to be able to take him, even if he was a bit more possessive about his touch. The one thing the two agreed on was kissing their girlfriend all over. The blond found herself trapped between them, Grimsley nipping at her neck as he always seemed to do, as if trying to coax those vampire comparisons intentionally, while Shauntal's tongue circled slowly around a pert, hardening nipple. Under their lips and double penetration fingering, Caitlin was a mess well before they started.

She almost forgot about her responsibility in the process, but then her gaze went down to the purple feeldoe between Shauntal's legs and she remembered exactly what she was supposed to be doing. Closing her eyes, she beckoned up two psychic hands and hit each of them with a healthy blob of lube, then sent them to tend to the feeldoe and of course Grimsley's cock, which was rigid and occasionally prodded her thigh. The hands wrapped around both shafts and stroked them, smearing that cold, slippery fluid all over them. It made Grimsley groan and lean into her back a little more firmly, while the tugging made the internal part of the feeldoe grind against Shauntal's g-spot, earning a shudder from her. She didn't even care if Caitlin was using her powers again when normal hands would have sufficed, because she figured there was some nervousness beneath her usual sleepy veneer.

"Okay," Caitlin said, closing her eyes and placing her hands onto Shauntal's shoulders. The lube bottle came only inches away from hitting the bed before unseen force seized it and placed it gently on the bedside table. "I'm ready now." She was a little reluctant to say that, not just because it would be her first time being double penetrated, but because their fingers working her over felt so amazing. Her boyfriend and girlfriend on either side of her, working her over with completely different methods, but both providing nothing but pleasure in the process. It was a perfect moment for her, but she knew they were expecting more.

The two nodded, and slowly they slid into position. Shauntal eased her legs out from under her and got up to the head of the bed, resting her back against the headboard. Caitlin followed, Grimsley's hands on her ass and hips, following after her longingly. Shauntal's rested upon his as she drew closer, their fingers interlacing on their girlfriend's sides. Easing into her lap, Caitlin pressed the tip of the feeldoe up to her slick folds a few times, rocking back and forth, soon finding Grimsley's cock resting between her cheeks. The tightness of being pressed between their bodies increased as both of them gradually eased toward penetration, their intention clearly being the sandwiching of the slight psychic between them.

Grimsley entered her first, which was to be expected, and Caitlin buried her head into Shauntal's shoulder, whimpering as he eased his way into her ass. He groaned as the tightness of the lithe girl's rear hugged his shaft, making him grip her hips and Shauntal's fingers harder, leading to Caitlin holding onto Shauntal's firmly in return. The motion made her hips push forward, and she realized only one the bulbous plastic head eased into her pussy that Grimsley was pushing her down into Shauntal's lap.

Caitlin drew in a sharp breath, lips flush to Shauntal's collarbone and resisting the urge to bite down. She'd taken Grimsley before, and even Shauntal's feeldoe once or twice, but never both. A strange feeling of fullness came over her, of having a lover take up either hole, and she couldn't keep enough of a handle on herself to choke down the moan that slipped out. It wasn't quite painful, just weird. She knew both of them, far more experienced in matters, could be gentle with her and ease her into it, but she still clung to both of them, hoping that the strangeness of the sensation would give way to the pleasure Shauntal's flowery explanations promised.

Once both were buried to the hilt inside of her, the thrusting started. Grimsley, being the one on top of the pile-up, led the women, his hands on Caitlin's hips to held guide her back and forth along Shauntal's dildo, as the writer was backed up to the headboard and couldn't pull back any further. His own hips pulled back further than he guided her, resulting in him pushing back into her, the force of his thrust urging her back into Shauntal's lap. Caitlin cried out with each push, her face buried in Shauntal's, her teeth soon enough finding their way into her skin as she bit down just to keep herself together. For Shauntal, it was like a normal night with Grimsley, so she didn't do much more than wince and caress Caitlin.

Well, not quite a normal night. Caitlin's small breasts pushed into her considerably larger ones, and the girl seemed much more receptive to nipple stimulation than their aristocrat boyfriend was, moving her upper body to grind their nipples together. it was a nice addition to the pleasure she got from the feeldoe's end inside of her, a portion of it tipped up expressly to assail her g-spot. Not to mention Caitlin coming all the way down each time, their clits grinding at the apex of the thrusts.

At the top of the pile, Grimsley was far less focused on the little things in the way Shauntal was. He had an appreciation for them, but he kept his distance from Caitlin's neck, no matter how tempting it was to resume his nipping. He just kept his hands steady on her, basking in the tight warmth of her rear snugly clinging to his shaft. The little things were gladly provided by his girlfriends, moaning and grinding up against one another, a sight he couldn't say he disliked in the least. They were caught up in their own pleasure, and he could appreciate it as raw, visual stimulation as he fucked one girlfriend down onto the other.

The strangeness faded, and Caitlin wasn't even aware of it, the pleasure having out-scaled it so swiftly that she basked in the double penetration until she realized that only good remained. The biting didn't stop, but that was mostly because the way that Shauntal's neck muscles and throat tightened each time her teeth more than grazed her was a wonderful thing to feel up against. Grimsley didn't have to guide her, as evidenced by his hands sliding up her back, as she danced between her lovers, the rhythm almost automatic for her in her deep arousal. With Grimsley's hands dragging along the tensing muscles in her back and Shauntal's hands on her cheek and in her hair, she felt perfectly positioned, surrounded completely by affection and love. It was where she always wanted to be.

She knew they didn't like it when she used her powers in the bedroom. They called it cheating, since she could manifest psy-dildos with which to fuck Shauntal, or set every nerve in someone's body alight with hours of intense pleasure if she so chose. Even completely block release until she was pleased with their performance. They wouldn't notice a little minor use of it, just to give them all what they wanted. She closed her eyes and channelled her will, letting their bodies all take it from there.

A sudden pleasure seized all three of them, plausible enough to be completely natural, the simultaneous timing of it being mere coincidence, or evidence of some emotional bond as far as the hopelessly romantic Shauntal was concerned. It was sudden and powerful, the three lovers trembling together, hands and lips gripping and pressing into whatever skin of their loved ones they could get a hold of, the physical contact only making the fire burn hotter. Grimsley cried out, rolling his head back as he filled her ass with his seed, trying hard not to slump down lazily onto the two women. Caitlin and Shauntal both yelped out and squirted in synch, their clits grinding together as they soaked the other with their clear girlcum.

He may have tried not to press down into them, but he failed miserably at it, only for Caitlin to roll her shoulder and urge them all onto their sides. There, they lay breathless, still buried inside Caitlin, and tried to think of words. None came that really worked, and instead their lips ended up finding each other in a sloppy three-way mess of a kiss. As much as two of them may have loved talking more than they loved life, there was something about the way they all melted together that spoke for itself.


	4. On Your Desk - SycamoreSerena

"I need to work," Augustine grumbled, unconvincing to himself as Serena tried to make her way into his lap. She attempted to climb in from an awkward position that did wonders for make her skirt ride up, his need to work doing nothing to keep his eyes from going down to her thighs and absolutely ruining his resolve. "Wasn't last night enough?"

"No," she said as if it was obvious, leaning forward and kissing along his jawline. He swallowed loudly, and she took that as permission to continue, reaching for his pants and rubbing the front of them. "Come on, just one. Remember what you told me last night? About how much you wanted to have sex with me on your desk?"

He went dead silent as she pulled that remark up. No, he definitely said that, because when Serena lay beneath him and made all those adorable sounds, he lost the ability to filter out his thoughts. "I want to fuck you senseless right on top of my desk," he'd whispered into her ear so that her legs would wrap around his waist. His young, excitable girlfriend brought out the worst in him sometimes. "Merde," he groaned, digging his feet into the floor and pushing his rolling chair back a little so that she had the space to get into his lap.

She didn't want to be in his lap though; she just wanted him to pull back enough that she could climb onto his desk. Her hand continued stroking the front of his slacks as his cock slowly hardened beneath the fabric as the other swept across the desk, pushing aside all his papers and open books without any concern for order or whether or not he'd have to work once it was done. At least she spared him the dramatic push she had in mind which would have seen it all get shoved to the floor. She then pulled her hand away and got up onto the desk, smiling back at him. Feeling flirty to help get his expression from beleaguered into hungry, she parted her legs, placing her feet onto the arm rests of his chair so that he had a peek right up her skirt to her blue-and-white panties.

His eyes couldn't keep to themselves, and he sighed in resignation. "One time, then you let me get back to work, okay?" Leaning back in his chair, he looked to the clock on the wall. It was barely past lunch time, and Serena was already getting worked up. He loved her youthful energy and seemingly endless libido, but she could have used a little restraint, especially when she knew exactly what she was doing and toyed with him anyway.

Lifted up out of his seat, he worked his pants off, his blonde angel biting her lower lip as she watched his cock emerge. She didn't know why her appetites still surprised him anymore, but at least he was easy to convince. In return, she hooked her fingers into her panties and slipped them down her legs, letting them bundle up around her ankle. She decided to get playful, slipping one of the feet into his lap and pressing it against the underside of his cock. She could hear the professor swear under his breath as she pushed it flat against his stomach and began rubbing up and down, her hand reaching between her legs and rubbing the front of her pussy as she went. She was already wet, having spent much of the day with vivid images of him taking her every which way on his desk, and she was already primed for him. The footjob was just a quick way to get him riled up too.

His fingers dug into the leather armrests of his chair as her stocking-clad foot rubbed against his dick. He was already at full mast by the time he pulled it out, the sight of her presenting to him being too much to resist, but she seemed to want to tease him first. An erection wasn't enough; he had to be hungry and want to take her for it to be everything she hoped for. Only once she saw a bead of pre at his tip was it to her satisfaction, at which point she pulled the foot out of his lap, parted her legs again, and extended placed her hands on her thighs.

The message came through loud and clear. Sycamore stood up, the chair rolling back from the hurriedness with which he rose, one hand at the base of his cock to guide it into her, while the other grabbed the hem of her shirt. It surprised him just how thoroughly soaked Serena was, her velvety walls enveloped his penis as he eased his way inside of her. Her head found its way into his shoulder where she moaned at the slow feeling of fullness that came over her. Her shirt slowly came up, exposing her bra before he released the fabric and caressed the tops of her breasts instead.

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and squeezed her thighs as he pushed all the way in, the familiar thrill of the older man balls-deep inside her sending jolts of pleasure up her spine. Her hands shifted back as he pulled out of her, palms pressing flat onto the desk for balance. It was a good call, because his first push back into her was surprisingly strong, and she had to dig her hands in harder to keep still. "Merde," she panted, nuzzling his shoulder as his hands grabbed her hips. "I knew that you wanted this more than you were letting on." He groaned, since she was absolutely correct. One of those amazing fantasies she gave him that he was ever so willing to just sit on because he didn't want to put it out there, only to have her coax him into fulfilling it. It was the story of their relationship, from her flirty advances the first time onward. She eagerly urged him toward all of his desires and rewarded him with a smile and amazing sex whenever he made the push.

His hips worked quickly, hands pulling her halfway off the desk so that the edge dug into her ass. He needed her within reach to bury himself inside her with every thrust, each one making his balls slap against her rear loudly. She was getting a proper fucking on his desk, embraced and ravaged like she had been hoping for all morning, and she was very vocal about how happy she was to finally get it. She moaned and cried out his name, including the occasional breathless, "Fuck me," just so that she could feel his grip tighten in total arousal each time she said it. He was so predictable, and she used every quirk and habit to her advantage, getting every desired reaction the second she needed it. Her legs eased their way around his waist and she leaned back, using the leverage on the desk to keep herself upright. Every thrust made her breasts heave, his eyes so enthralled by their motion that he stopped rubbing her breasts and let the hand trail down to her navel so that he could watch the effect he had on her body as he fucked her.

"Is it everything you hoped it would be?" she whispered, tongue playfully teasing his ear just to hear him shudder. He did, and she could feel her pussy tighten a little just from his charming voice. It always wreaked havoc on her loins when it was right up in her ear. The feeling of his cock a little tighter inside her made her gasp and moan. Though she enjoyed drawing him out, he was a genuinely good lay who just needed some pushing.

Augustine's hand massaged her flat stomach, having remembered her having a nice sensitivity there, and looking to enhance her pleasure past the hard fucking he gave her. It was the sort of ravaging he reserved for special nights or whenever she decided to wear her "favourite" nightgown. In his mind, this was special; since their relationship began it was an image he'd played many times over in his head, and it was finally happening. "Yes," he moaned as her tongue slithered against his ear. "And more."

Though her skilled tongue was renowned for leaving him an absolute mess, he was able to pull away from her licking, intent on watching her again as he continued fucking her. Sweat formed on her brow, cheeks went red, hair a little less immaculate, and her breasts were heaving quicker than ever. She began chewing on her lip, eyes shifting into the most alluring expression he could imagine. He was the luckiest man in Kalos.

Serena came first, because she may or may not have been fingering herself to the fantasy before making her way over to the lab. She cried out, quivering as her arms nearly gave out. Her legs squeezed him tightly and she flung her head back, hat falling onto the desk as her pussy tightened harder, clenching his dick and trying to milk it of its seed. Every inch of her felt incredible, and while for some people it may have been enough, it felt like a mere appetizer for her.

The feeling of her orgasming around him was all Sycamore needed. He pushed in one last time, burying his cock into her as it jerked and throbbed, spurting his thick seed into her. A spreading warmth came over the girl, and he shuddered, pulling out and stumbling back into his seat. He panted, staring longingly at Serena, leaned back with his cum slowly trickling out of her well-fucked hole and her eyes still struck with that lusty expression that meant the death of him.

"That was amazing," he said through ragged breaths. "B-but I really need to get back to work." He hoped against hope she'd let him do that, but he knew that smile anywhere.

"You should," she said slyly. "But, there's no reason for it to end there. Maybe I could just hide under your desk and help you take some tension off while you work?"

"Mon dieu..."


	5. Impatient - DianthaCynthia

There was a certain grace about how Diantha did virtually anything that Cynthia couldn't pry her eyes from. She couldn't place exactly what it was, but even off the screen, the Kalos Champion drew her gaze through the entire evening. Cynthia tried to hide it, but the way that the actress would begin smiling whenever she had to shove her eyes away told her that she was doing a bad job at it. She was almost starstruck sitting across the table from her, a feeling she'd been on the other end of more times than she could count, but it had been years since she'd experienced it herself.

When the night wore on and she found herself on a bed with Diantha sitting in her lap and innumerable pillows strewn all over, she was at least relieved to not have turned her off with her poorly-hidden adoration. Both women sat naked, Diantha brandishing a very long dildo with some very clear intentions. Cynthia knew when the time for subtle was, and it declared with its formidable length that it was anything but. "Do you sleep with this many pillows, or is it just for show?" she asked with a smile, her nestled beneath Diantha's and pressing kisses down into her neck.

"You caught me," she laughed in return, tenderly stroking Cynthia's outer thighs. "I might have been hoping you would come home with me tonight." Her body pulled away from the blonde woman so that she could wrangle the long sex toy, manoeuvring the snake-like dildo around a little awkwardly. She'd never brought it out with someone before—though she omitted that part—but felt like having Sinnoh's champion in her bed was as good an occasion as anybody to bring it out.

Cynthia's hands ran down Diantha's arms, eager to help her along. She brushed her hands away from the farther end of the flexible toy and seized it herself. "Let me help you with that," she purred, able to tell that Diantha probably hadn't used it much before, and wanting to ease her into it. Although 'impatient' maybe have been a better word for how much she wanted to feel the toy inside of her and Diantha's body coming down onto hers again and again... It had been on her mind through much of the evening, but the time for awkwardly rubbing one leg against the other was finally over, and she could make it a reality.

Diantha shifted in position, legs apart as pushed her lower body outward. The back of Cynthia's hand brushed her thigh and she had trouble holding down the ensuing moan, the sensation followed up quickly by the end of the dildo pressing into her folds. She wouldn't have been as fast, but she found little to complain about as Cynthia ground the rubber tip up and down her slit. Her freed hands settled onto Cynthia's sides as she slid her head down to Cynthia's level and seized her lips. After a moment of teasing, she pushed it into her, the Kalos champion's legs coming a bit closer together as her hands trailed down to the other end of the toy.

With the toy inside her, Cynthia reached behind her date, grasping her rear and guiding her into position. Diantha followed the same things Cynthia had done to get her end of the dildo into her, though a little less fluidly. Soon enough, they were joined by the toy, hands sliding down to the middle point so that they could manage its length. Fingers threaded together as Diantha pushed forward. They ended up on the same page easily enough, communicating to each other between kisses, alternating pushes forward even as the two women became too turned on for their own good and slowly the pushes became more akin to thrusts, intent on more than just getting it inside of them.

Gradually, they inched closer together, those thrusts causing some delicious friction as they met at the middle, the hands dispersing and finding their way running through hair. They'd been kissing too passively, aware of the need for concentration to make sure they both got the same amount of toy. With it divvied up fully, their kisses became more active, the focus shifting from their task to each other.

Diantha's body pressed tightly against Cynthia's as she eased herself into a comfortable position against the half-sitting woman. When her hips started rocking, she put her whole body into it, grinding her entire body up against Cynthia's soft skin. Their breasts lay pressed together, nipples rolling against each other with each push. Cynthia's seemed more sensitive, the mere friction of it alone making her head roll back out of the kiss, giving Diantha the opportunity to return all those neck kisses in kind by assailing her collarbone. In response, she found hands kneading her lower back, occasionally drifting to her rear with a desperate squeeze, as well as legs wrapping around the backs of hers and becoming a tangled mess.

With each motion of Diantha's hips, the toy shifted around inside of them, all the various bumps and ridges throughout the long shaft rubbing up against their slick inner walls. Then there was the apex of each push, where their labia and their clits ground together, sending electricity through them and making fingertips reliably tighten against skin even harder. Diantha's hands weren't quite as decisive as Cynthia's, roaming across the writhing body beneath her and adoring pretty much every inch of skin she could find. It was nice to feel out the blonde's body, as she imagined that after this, she'd be seeing a lot more of it, but it lacked the purpose to really make her twist like Cynthia's affections did. The massage of her lower back and occasionally very forceful kneading of her rear could, once Cynthia knew where to really touch her, make her twist and dance, even reflexively pulling away from the warm, pleasuring tightness of being pressed against her for a moment.

Before long, Diantha was moving a bit faster than she was able to keep a handle on, but she didn't even bother reigning it in once Cynthia began pushing up against her in return, tired of keeping still. She could tell that Cynthia preferred to be the more active partner and had slipped into being on the bottom by circumstance, but she was glad to have had the chance to dictate the pace. Their hips somewhere in the middle, not always even, but always pleasurable. Diantha moaned loudly into Cynthia's shoulder as she peppered it with frantic, fleeting kisses. As they became sloppier, the dildo pumped in and out of them unevenly, and with the continued presence of their friction, it felt even better. In the middle they met, mounds soaked as they rubbed together, intentionally grinding up against each other more whenever they met.

Diantha came first, letting out an intentionally ladylike moan as she pushed down, pinning Cynthia to the bed and just rubbing their bodies together as she burned atop her. She danced against her, twitching and bucking as she went all out with the kisses. Cynthia wasn't too far behind, her entire body tightening as she cried out with much less restraint, though she was past the point of trying to keep up anything other than the fact she wanted Diantha every which way. Her hands squeezed the brunette's rear and refused to give as she struggled up against the body pinning her to the bed. Her orgasm guided her through every squirm and jerk, until eventually they both settled down.

Pulling out of her neck, Diantha looked Cynthia in the eye, biting her lower lip as she waited for something to say. There were plenty of words, but she wasn't sure which to use and in what order, what to confess to or convey. She didn't get a chance to, as Cynthia deliberated the same issue, but had a much clearer answer. She just leaned up, stole a kiss, and threw all her weight onto one side so that she was on top.


	6. Cheren Never Tops - HildaCheren

"Can we talk about this?" Cheren asks nervously, and instead of getting an answer to his questions, cold, slick fingers push into his ass, making him yelp and shudder in surprise. All fours isn't a position he finds particularly comfortable, but Hilda's stronger than he is. He'd like to say it's why she always tops, and why there's a lube-covered plastic cock rubbing against his thigh, but that would be oversimplifying things a little too much.

"We already talked about it," she says, working the fingers in to the last knuckle. She has to admit, there's a certain fun in fingering her boyfriend's ass as he squirms and gets all Cheren-ey. "And you seemed pretty on-board for it. Why? Do you want to stop now?"

To help make her point, her fingers home in on his prostate and push against it, making him buck his hips and groan louder than he'd ever want to. He curses loudly and grips the bed, but he doesn't ask her to stop. It creates some unfortunate friction of her strap-on against his thigh some more, and when he closes his eyes he can vividly see smug grin she has on her face. He fell in love with that grin, even if he never admits it.

His reactions are expected, but Hilda still thoroughly enjoys watching it squirm. She starts to move too, thrusting her strap-on between his thighs just to turn up the heat. It brushes against his cock in the process, making him shudder and gasp. She finds him at his cutest when he's so shameless; his stuffy, restrained mask all comes apart once she touches him, which is only fair. A kiss on his cheek will make him blush and completely ruin everything about the image he tries to maintain. When she actually comes onto him sexually, it's an exercise in futility to keep himself anywhere approximate to composed.

After spreading the slick lube all over and opening his ass up slightly, her fingers slip out, grasping his hip instead as she pulls her hips back and lets the fake cock grind between his cheeks. It's already been thoroughly lubricated so that once she has him compliant, it's a breeze from there. She pulls his cheeks apart and angles her hips so that the tip presses against his readied hole. Before she even pushes forward he's already moaning, the anticipation of being fucked doing enough to work him over. There's a snappy remark on the tip of her tongue that she keeps to herself to preserve the moment; it can wait until he's a happy mess and won't get all uppity about her playful pokes in the rib.

Hilda's gentle with him for the first time since they started dating, and Cheren appreciates the effort; she isn't the most patient person he knows, and there was a chance she would just start fucking him. Usually he doesn't mind the way she tugs on his hair and shoves his head between her legs, or the way she pins him down to ride his cock, but she's deflowering his ass, he's thankful for the attempt to make it comfortable for him. It only gets sweeter as she leans forward, her breasts pressing into his back and her lips finding his ear. The strap-on eases into him slowly, gently opening him up and preparing him for what's to come.

As she hilts the fake penis inside him, he groans louder than he has all evening, the feeling of her hips against his rear sending a bit of excitement through his spine. Then she withdraws, and his fingers dig into the sheets harder. He's secretly wanted this for quite some time; he's never been anything but submissive, and it only seems logical at some point that Hilda just actually fuck him, and the excitement is doing a number on him even without the rigid, thick plastic cock she has mounted onto her groin. Pre leaks out of his cock and he bites his lower lip, his upper body lowering down into the bed a little more.

She follows, nibbling on his ear as she gives a few slow rocks back and forth, taking great care with his ass to make sure she doesn't have to stop. She's wanted this too, the logical extension of their entire sex life thus far. None of it bothers her, as topping Cheren is just a continuation of how their dynamic has been since they were six, but there's a certain satisfaction in finally being the one doing the fucking. Her hands roll down his thighs and squeeze on their way up, and she can feel him tighten up in anticipation as she grasps his cock, telegraphing that she's about to start going at it. Predictable, but when he reaches for a pillow to bury his head into, it's satisfying nonetheless.

"Moan for me," she whispers into his ear demandingly, and the thing Cheren is least okay with about their relationship is how a girl he's known for about ten years sexy when she wants to be; there's just something fundamentally wrong about that. Her whisper sends a tingling jolt down his spine and he moans on command as she pushes into him. She builds quickly, all that impatience wearing off as the sounds he makes encourage her. The hand around his shaft is the one still covered in lube, letting each stroke glide swiftly from base to tip. She pumps him in time with her thrusts, knowing his stuffy, obsessive-compulsive ass likes it when things are even. She doesn't want his mind to wander off, as it's prone to doing. His thoughts need to be on her. He has to think about her, moan her name, and everything he does needs to be a reaction to what she does to him. It's how she gets off from getting him off, by making him feel so good that his mind stops wandering for once in his fucking life, and all he knows for the moment is her.

He buries his head into the pillow, and that doesn't stop her from nibbling on his ear. In fact, as she fucks him harder, she only gets nippier, soon enough biting his lobe as her body comes down onto his again and again. His ass has become very receptive to her strap-on, and he wonders if she's intentionally moving her hips down as she pushes in to hit his prostate, or if it's just luck. He doesn't know anymore which it is with her, just that it feels amazing. He rocks his hips, pushing back against her thrusts as he bites down on the pillow to try and muffle his moans, hoping she'll take it to mean she has to just fuck the sounds out him harder.

Thankfully, she does, and he gladly obliges by getting louder. She pounds him, putting all of the strength in her hips to work as she fucks her boyfriend, giving his ass a few occasional grabs and slaps for good measure, just so he knows who's in control, as if he needs reminding. Drifting down, she finds his neck and gets bitier, drawing some hisses out between the moans and grunts. She knows he won't last long with this sort of attention, and wants to milk the moment for all she can.

He's closer than she thinks though, the feeling of her thrusting into his sensitive rear getting him much higher than either of them expected. His toes curl all too late and he cries out in reluctant bliss as he gives her the satisfaction of fucking him right to orgasm, let alone doing it so quickly that he won't hear the end of it. He throbs in her hand as his warm, tight inner walls clamp down around her dildo and he loses himself, cumming straight down onto the bed, her thrusts making his cock move enough to get a few streaks of seed in every which direction.

For good measure, she grabs his thighs and pulls his legs out straight, rocking her hips down forcefully to push him flat and face-down onto the bed as she kisses where she'd left her bite marks. "How was it?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from him.

"You're the worst," he groaned.

She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too, Cherry Pie."


End file.
